


Somnolent

by thisiscyrene



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: Rhett wakes up to a dead arm, the limb having fallen asleep beneath the weight of Link’s head resting on his shoulder. He curls himself over Link, lazily running light fingers through a mess of dark locks, hoping the touch will trigger the sleeping man into shifting over on his own without having wake him. Instead, Link cuddles closer to Rhett, an almost barely-there, sleepy smile curling the corners of his lips.





	Somnolent

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017. Prompt: Sleepy Sex.
> 
> These are going to be for the most part quick, dirty, and unbetaed. Hoping to make it through all the prompts, because wow are there some juicy ones calling out to me.

It’s early morning and the sun isn’t quite fully up, the suggestion of a new day barely making itself known through the half-open blinds in the window. They’d been up late, just about all night, tangled in the sheets and each other, enjoying and exploring every inch of each other’s bodies. Unashamed and open, giggling and happy to indulge. They’d fallen asleep only a few hours before, naked, boneless, and satiated, smiling and crowding close together in the middle of Rhett’s California king bed, wrapped up in each other despite the abundance of space and the mess of their earlier activities.

Rhett wakes up to a dead arm, the limb having fallen asleep beneath the weight of Link’s head resting on his shoulder. He curls himself over Link, lazily running light fingers through a mess of dark locks, hoping the touch will trigger the sleeping man into shifting over on his own without having wake him. Instead, Link cuddles closer to Rhett, an almost barely-there, sleepy smile curling the corners of his lips.

Rhett leans forward and places a soft kiss on Link’s forehead, hand moving from his hair to gently cup his jaw, thumb moving feather-light across Link’s pink lips. Link inhales, nearly inaudible, but Rhett hears, and he knows now that Link isn’t fully asleep anymore. He’s hovering around the edges of sleep, eyes closed and barely conscious, body just starting to register the soft, pleasurable sensations emanating from Rhett’s reverent touches.

He moves his hand across Link’s jaw, fingers tracing delicately down the skin of his neck to trace along the sharp line of his collarbone, leaning in to inhale the sweet scent of Link’s hair, ignoring the feeling of pins and needles in the arm still tucked underneath Link’s head. Rhett hesitates, unsure about continuing on without Link’s full consciousness, hand slowing to a pause at Link’s chest.

But Link’s nuzzling in closer now, seeking the warm touch of Rhett’s body, goosebumps rising in response to the feather light drag of Rhett’s fingers across his skin. He lets out a soft hum and shifts his hips, barely rocking them back and forth once, his way of letting Rhett know it’s ok to continue while keeping up the act of feigning sleep.

Rhett presses another kiss to Link’s hair, hand picking up its journey across the soft skin of Link’s chest, slipping down to caress at Link’s belly, splaying his fingers open across the warm expanse of skin. He traces one finger down the length of Link’s happy trail pausing just short of the space between Link’s legs. Instead he slides his hand across Link’s hip, moving his palm slowly and softly to cup at Link’s ass.

Rhett can’t feel it, but Link’s heartbeat is picking up, his soft breaths coming in shallow as he anticipates Rhett’s touch moving further down his body. He keeps his eyes shut, lashes softly fluttering against his cheekbones, breaths slow and steady despite wanting to break his act, climb on top of Rhett and ride him into the mattress for the second, third, fourth time of the night. He keeps up the act though, willing his muscles into relaxation, only allowing his hips the slightest motion against Rhett’s thighs to let him know that yes, he is very interested in this game they’ve got going on.

Rhett pushes forward, daring to trace a finger down the cleft of Link’s ass, pulling in a sharp breath to discover that Link is still very wet from their activities a few hours earlier. He boldly presses the tip of one finger against Link’s entrance, sliding it over skin still slick with lube and his own come. They’re both breathing heavier now, and Link swallows thickly as his patience begins to thin.

It’s almost too much, Link can’t stay still any longer. He loves the feeling of Rhett’s hands exploring his body while he lies quiet and near motionless, but he needs more soon, or he won’t be able to keep up the act anymore. Slowly, he shifts, spreading his legs beneath the light sheet covering them both, a more than subtle hint to let Rhett know that he wants this to move forward faster. He keeps his eyes closed though, and nuzzles his face closer into the crook of Rhett’s neck, letting out a soft hum as Rhett moves his hand from his backside to trace delicate fingers over his growing erection.

Rhett spreads the pooling bead of pre-come across the head of Link’s cock, smirking against Link’s hair at the sharp intake of breath it draws from the supposedly sleeping man. He moves his hand further down Link’s length, pausing to gently caress the velvety skin of his testicles before bringing his fingers once again to the slick cleft of Link’s ass. 

Rhett slides his finger across Link’s entrance, through the mess of their earlier activities, until he’s pressing the very tip of his finger inside. Link is slick and worked open enough from taking Rhett’s cock multiple times the night before, the wet heat allowing Rhett’s finger to slip inside easily, until he’s pressed all the way inside, palm flush against the cheeks of Link’s ass.

Link groans lightly, eyes still closed and head buried in the crook of Rhett’s neck; he spreads his legs wider, hips moving back and forth lightly, encouraging Rhett to press in as deep as possible. Rhett stills his finger inside Link, pressing in and curling lightly in a beckoning motion as he slides the pad of his finger across slick tightness of Link’s insides, searching for the place he knows will let him get Link off untouched.

Link gasps, mouth falling open and legs spreading even wider as Rhett presses against his prostate. Link’s legs are shaking now, and a light sheen of sweat covers his body as Rhett begins moving inside him once again, slowly dragging his finger all the way out of him, only to push back in deeply once more.

It’s then that Rhett decides he can’t stand it any longer, and pulls his arm out from beneath Link’s head, the feeling of blood rushing back into his digits, replacing pins and needles with heat. He sits up slightly, leaving his finger buried deep within Link, and uses his newly freed hand to throw the sheet covering their bodies to the floor.

He drinks in the sight before him, Link flushed and sweating, eyes closed tightly and mouth hanging open, thighs shaking and legs spread wide, Rhett’s long finger disappearing in and out of Link’s tight body. 

He can tell Link’s close, his cock hard and leaking against his belly, twitching as he contracts the muscles in his abdomen, clenching himself tight around Rhett’s finger, dragging as much pleasure out of the sensations blooming within him as possible. Rhett moves again, positioning himself between Link’s legs, pulling out and reaching for the half empty bottle of lube lying knocked over on the bedside table. 

He slicks up three fingers this time, and pushes them into Link all at once, drawing a strangled moan from his throat as he throws his head back on the pillows, arching his back to encourage Rhett even deeper inside his body. 

Rhett’s determined to have Link come with his cock untouched. He curls his three fingers up inside Link again, pressing in with the pads of his fingers, moving slow, tight, deliberate circles inside him until he hears Link gasp and shudder. Link comes loudly and messily, cock shooting come across his belly and chest as he moans Rhett’s name deeply, nearly unintelligible.

Rhett loves the feel of being inside Link when he comes, loves the feeling of his body tightening around him, the feel of Link’s legs shaking, and breath wracking shudders throughout the entirety of him as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. 

Link’s breathing steadies as he comes down and turns towards Rhett, opening his eyes for the first time that morning, smiling exhausted up at him, raising his arms to coax Rhett down for a deep kiss. 

Rhett grins into the kiss and leans back again to look deep into Link’s bright blue eyes before asking “Mornin’ baby. How’d you sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) if you're around there.


End file.
